Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096
is a 2016 anime television series created by Sunrise. It is a broadcast version of the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn theatrical OVA released between 2010 to 2014. Helming the recut is director Kazuhiro Furuhashi and composer Hiroyuki Sawano returns to provide a new soundtrack.Crunchyroll — "Gundam Unicorn" TV Broadcast ConfirmedCrunchyroll — Hiroyuki Sawano Performs OP / ED Themes for "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE: 0096" It aired on TV Asahi Sunday at 7:00am JST from April 3 to September 11, 2016 and both the dubbed and subtitled versions are simulcast on Gundam.Info, DAISUKI and Crunchyroll.Re0096_Eng_PV — Gundam Global Portal「MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UNICORN RE:0096」 streams subtitled in English on GUNDAM.INFO beginning April 3rd! North American and European streams via Gundam.Info are released 15 days after the initial airings. Synopsis U.C. 0096. Three years after Char's Rebellion, Banagher Links, a boy living at the manufacturing colony Industrial 7, meets a mysterious girl who calls herself Audrey Burne. Audrey claims that she is trying to stop the Vist Foundation from handing over Laplace's Box to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves, an act which could spark another war, and Banagher decides to help her. But the colony becomes a battlefield as fighting breaks out between the Sleeves and the Earth Federation Forces, who have also come to stop the handover. As Banagher runs through the battle in search of Audrey, he has a fateful encounter with a white mobile suit, the Unicorn Gundam, which is the key to Laplace's Box. What is Laplace's Box? What secret does it contain? The hundred-year curse of the Universal Century is about to be resolved. Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 Episodes Characters Anaheim Electronics *Martha Vist Carbine *Alberto Vist *Aaron Terzieff *Bancroft Anaheim Industrial College *Banagher Links *Takuya Irei *Micott Bartsch Vist Foundation *Cardeas Vist *Gael Chan *Syam Vist Earth Federation *Ronan Marcenas *Ricardo Marcenas Earth Federation Forces *Riddhe Marcenas *Otto Midas *Liam Borrinea *Daguza Mackle *Mihiro Oiwakken *Hasan *Conroy Haagensen *Bright Noa *Meran *Nigel Garrett *Daryl McGuinness *Watts Stepney Zeon Third Neo Zeon (The Sleeves) *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper *Flaste Schole *Alec *Besson *Gilboa Sant *Hill Dawson *Tomura *Savoir *Sergi Zeon Remnants *Loni Garvey *Yonem Kirks *Russet Other *Audrey Burne *Kai Shiden Production The broadcast features new animated footage and narrations by Full Frontal's voice actors; Shuichi Ikeda and Keith Silverstein in the Japanese and English version, respectively. There is also a new opening and two new ending themes all composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, the first opening theme titled "Into the Sky" will be performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Tielle, the first ending theme titled "Next 2U -eUC-" will be performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:naNami and the second ending theme titled "bL∞dy f8 -eUC-" will be performed by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Aimer. Mechanic Soundtrack Opening Theme Ending Theme Picture Gallery Video MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UNICORN RE 0096 PV(English) Notes & Trivia *The English dub starting airing on Adult Swim's Toonami block on January 7, 2017, making it the first Universal Century anime since Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team to air on American television. **In addition, it is also the first Universal Century anime to air on the Toonami block in the Adult Swim era. **The last episode of Mobile Suit Gundam: Unicorn RE:0096 aired on June 10, 2017 and replaced the following week by Lupin The Third Part IV on Adult Swim's Toonami block. *Unicorn RE:0096 is the only series set in the Universal Century to not be directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino, and the shortest series overall. References Site Navigation Category:Universal Century